


Akaibol and Shou go on a date to Chuck-E-Cheese

by trashuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 07:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19694599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: The title says it all thanks.





	Akaibol and Shou go on a date to Chuck-E-Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is just a little something I threw together. Its loosely based off the concept of this wattpad fic I read like five million years ago and Akaibol and Shou's relationship just really makes me think of this one song called "Life is like a Boat" its one of the endings for Bleach and yeah I suggest you listen to it. Anyways this is supposed to be like a crack fic though because I dont think Akaibol is this soft.

“Shou.”   
“Akaibol.”  
“Are you two just going to stand there or do you want a table?” The waitress interrupted their staring contest. Shou turned his attention to the waitress and nodded.   
“Table for two please.” He said.   
“Okay. Here’s your cup of tokens. Run fucking wild.” The waitress handed the cup to Akaibol but being the awkward fuck that he is he instatnly rejected it causing it to fall on the floor. The woman seemed to be irritated now so she just walked away.   
“Oh dear look at you Akaibol! Are you nervous?” Shou shouted as he watched Akaibol pick up the scattered coins.  
“I told you earlier I did not want to come here.” Akaibol said putting the the coins back in the cup.   
“You never gave a proper reason and remember you said ‘Oh Shou-senpai I’d love to go on a date with you anywhere~!’” Shou smiled down at his date with a malicious look in his eye.   
“I hate Chuck-e-Cheese. The pizza is gross and this place is just filthy. Let’s go somewhere else please!!!!”   
“No.” Shou helped Akaibol up from the floor and led him to the table. 

“Sakuma.” Shou called to the boy sitting on the other side of the table.   
“Huh?” Akaibol looked up from his phone.  
“Why do you have feelings for me? You know our parents have past drama so why involve yourself with me?” His tone serious which meant he wanted real answers to the questions.  
“Well I-” Akaibol was about to answer but then a large pizza was set on their table by a random employee.   
“Thank you for our pizza here’s a tip.” Shou handed the employee a few bills which made Akaibol’s stomach turn a bit. He knew Shou was fancy but not fancy enough to tip a fucking chuck-e-cheese worker.   
“So what were you about to say dear?” He quickly returned his attention to Akaibol.   
“Oh wow this pizza looks really good!!” Akaibol picked up a slice and took a bite.   
“Don’t avoid the question.” Shou gently kicked the other boy making him put his slice down.   
“Fine...I’ve liked you for a while. There’s something about you that's been telling me we’re meant to be together.” He admitted.   
“Star-crossed lovers?” Shou tilted his head slightly.   
“Yeah.”   
“Mm I see. I feel the same way, I always thought there was something prothesetic about our friendship.” He smiled at him.   
“Does this mean we’re dating?” Akaibol asked then took another bite of his pizza.   
“Not until we kiss each other at the end.” Shou said flatly.   
“Ahh okay.”

About two hours had passed when Akaibol had decided to call his dad, Tsukasa.   
“Father please come to Chuck-e-Cheese. I need to do something important.” He said into the phone. Seconds later the phone call was over.   
“Leaving so soon?” Shou frowned.   
“Don’t you have unit practice in an hour? We really should end the date now.” Akaibol explained  
“Understandable.” Shou whipped out his phone and called his dad, Eichi.   
“Hello Dad, please pick me up. My unit practice starts in an hour but Im very far from the school so it would be pointless to walk.” He said then ended the call. Akaibol was a little shocked.   
“Shouldn't you have waited for a reply?” He asked  
“No, Father Eichi will do anything I say-” Shou was almost finished when suddenly both boys heard a car horn. 

“Ah there’s my father. Come on you should meet him~” Akaibol grabbed Shou by the hand and dragged him out of the Chuck-e-Cheese.   
“Hello Father, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Shou Sakasaki-Tenshouin.”   
“Akaibol get in the car now. You don't need to be around that demon’s spawn.” Tsukasa hissed out.   
“Nice to meet you too Mr.Sakuma.” Shou smiled.  
“Don’t come near my son ever again. Akaibol get in the car please.” Tsukasa pleaded.   
Akaibol stared at his dad then at Shou.   
“Forgive me father.” Akaibol held onto Shou’s shoulder and leaned into kiss him. When their lips met there was a weird spark that caused them both to pull away quickly.   
“We’re dating now.” Shou muttered still shocked by the sudden kiss.   
“Call me tonight please.” Akaibol whispered then got in his dad’s car.   
Shou just nodded and smiled. 

“I’m very disappointed in you Akaibol. You should know better than to interact with anyone in that family!” Tsukasa shouted.   
“Why does it matter to you anyways? You always talk about how bad of a son I am so why not just add this to the list?” Akaibol spat back.   
“The saxophone I can accept. You being an idol I love and accept, I was even fine when you went to your friend Yukki’s warrior cats themed birthday party. However Akaibol Sakuma, I can not accept you dating the son of Eichi Tenshouin.” Tsukasa sighed.  
“I love him though. I think we’re meant to be.” Akaibol commented.   
“Meant to be? Akaibol what do you think this is a romance novel?” He asked rhetorically.   
“Shou loves me and I love him. Accept it! I know dad will!” Akaibol yelled.   
“Of course Rei is gonna accept it he doesn't care about anything! He’s always letting you do such outrageous things which is why you’re like this!” Tsukasa gasped at his own words.  
“Do you hate dad?” Akaibol asked wide-eyed   
“N-No, of course I love Rei...I just got a bit caught up in the moment.” Tsukasa sighed again.

To be continue?????????????????(no)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this bullshit


End file.
